


Of Bird Calls and Human Sacrifice

by BrianneABanana



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fairgameweek2020, no im kidding, nothin but cuteness, ok a little human sacrifice but, or am I?, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Qrow means to meet Clover in the park one afternoon for a date the two had planned. He found Clover, but didn’t expect the 20 children his boyfriend had somehow acquired.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899694
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Of Bird Calls and Human Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my third fic for Fair Game Week 2020!
> 
> Its Day 3 - Family 
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow left the mission break briefing room around 2pm, having finished his patrol mission and given his report. 

“Hmm.. I still have 15 minutes before I have to meet up with Clover. Plenty of time.”

His status of going off-duty had him leaving Harbinger in his room. From there he left the academy and followed a series of twists and turns that Clover had directed him down previously, and landed him at Atlas’ most popular park: True North Park.

Filled with walking trails, recreational fields, pavilions, and a heating system to support soft lawn grasses and lush plants, True North Park was a paradise within the harsh tundra of Solitas.

_Anyways_ , he stopped admiring the scenery and happy Atlesian families milling about and started searching for Clover. His eyes scanned the landscape, remembering what his boyfriend had told him this morning while they were getting ready for the day: _“You’re afternoon is free right? Let’s go on a date! I know this amazing park we could walk through, and I’ll show you my favorite spot. I’ll be waiting on a bench by the fountain, you can’t miss it.”_

“A bench near the center fountain eh?… For his sake I hope this park only has one fountain. Knowing _Atlas_ I bet there’s- _oh my gods._ ”

Qrow couldn’t help the wide smile that graced his face. There was Clover Ebi, sat on a fancy bench next to a fancy fountain, surrounded by about 20 children.

Upon a closer look, Clover actually appeared flustered and nervous with the attention of the kids who, for some reason or another, had flocked to him. Qrow couldn’t help grabbing his middle and laughing at his boyfriends expense. He looked up again, wiping his eye of a tear, and saw Clover had noticed him, no doubt from his loud snickering. Clover only had to mouth _‘Help me’_ for Qrow to practically fall to the ground, shaking in near hysterical laughter. 

Once he calmed down and caught his breath though, he opened his eyes to see a pile of children and no Clover. 

He shook his head and decided to pity his partner, going over to the chaos of the kids holding Clover down and... _chanting something?_ and getting down on one knee. He folded his hands around each other and put them to his mouth, taking a strong breath. The noise he made quickly caught their tiny attentions. “Hey kids, can I ask you to get off my friend? I have something much more fun than.. whatever it is you're doing.”

20 pairs of feet rushed to encircle him. A chorus of questions and commands hit his ears. “What was that mister????” “Can you do it again?!” “Are you a BIRD?”

Qrow chuckled, “That was a bird call, kiddos. Here, let me show you how to do it…”

Meanwhile, as Qrow taught the little brats how to make _‘pretty bird noises,’_ Clover dumbly sat up and shook off the daze. “Gods, who would’ve thought kids could be so strong! And where in all of Atlas did they learn about _human sacrifice??"_ After making a mental note to talk to some of the local primary school teachers, he turned his gaze to Qrow and the kids. 

_"He’s so good with them! Patient, kind… I wonder what he’d be like as a father.”_ Clover thought absentmindedly, imagining a little boy and girl running around that looked strikingly like a combination of him and Qrow. He broke out of his daydreams with a little blush and joined Qrow now that the kids had dispersed, off trying to call for birds not even native to Atlas. 

“You’re so good with those kids Qrow! How in all of Remnant did you learn to handle kids so well as a broody, nomadic huntsman? Did you have practice with Yang and Ruby?” 

Qrow deadpanned, “I’m gonna ignore that annoyingly accurate description of me, but yes, I did a little. I lived with them for a few years when they were young to help Tai around the house and to train Ruby when she got old enough, but I tried my best to stay away otherwise.” 

Clover got the unspoken hint about his semblance. 

“Either way, I’ve just been able to connect with kids and their sense of wonder and fun. Bird calls were easy to pick up, me being able to shift into one and all, and kids typically love making obnoxious sounds.” 

Clover observed his boyfriend, seeing the contentment and satisfaction in his eyes as they followed some of the kids around the park, some having already mastered the simple call while others devolved into shouting _‘CAW CAW’_ instead. He decided to take a little leap and asked, “Have you ever thought about having kids of your own?” 

Qrow balked for a moment, sadness and longing filling his features. 

The quick change almost had Clover regretting opening his mouth-

Qrow sighed, “No, I’ve never considered myself a safe enough person to stay around kids for long before. But... “ He turned to Clover and took his hand in his, weaving their fingers together. “I’ve been _entertaining_ the idea more often nowadays.” He laughed, “Especially if I get to see you like THAT again. Those kids were all over you! In more ways than one.” 

“Haha, very funny,” Clover said in an amused yet flat tone. “Kids love me for some reason, but I just freeze up when it comes to them. I’ve only ever had older siblings who don’t have kids yet, so I’ve never had a chance to learn to work with kids.” 

Qrow leaned his head on Clover's shoulder as they watched the kids. Clover almost didn’t hear his boyfriends voice when he said “Maybe in the future you will.” 

He gave his hand a squeeze. “Yes, perhaps I will.”


End file.
